sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thandie Newton
| image = Thandie Newton by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg | alt = | caption = Newton at the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con | birth_name = Melanie Thandiwe Newton | birth_date = | birth_place = Westminster, London, England | nationality = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1991–present | spouse = | children = 3 | alma_mater = Downing College, Cambridge }} Melanie Thandiwe Newton ( ; born 6 November 1972) is a British actress,Graydon, Nicola; "Thandie Newton on becoming Condoleezza Rice". The Times (London), 7 September 2008Carty, Ciaran; "When Thandie met Condi". Sunday Tribune (Dublin), 21 September 2008 who has appeared in British and American films. Newton is known for her starring roles, such as the title character in Beloved (1998), Nyah Nordoff-Hall in Mission: Impossible 2 (2000), Christine in Crash (2004), for which she received a BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role, Linda in The Pursuit of Happyness (2006), Condoleezza Rice in W. (2008), Laura Wilson in 2012 (2009), and Val in Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018). Since 2016, Newton has played the sentient android, the madam Maeve Millay, in the HBO science fiction-western series Westworld, for which she earned a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series and two Critics Choice Awards, as well as Golden Globe Award, Saturn Award, and Screen Actors Guild Award nominations. In 2017, she portrayed DCI Roz Huntley in the BBC drama series Line of Duty, which earned her a nomination for the British Academy Television Award for Best Actress. Newton was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2019 New Year Honours for services to film and to charity. Early life Newton was born in Westminster, London, England, the daughter of Nyasha, a Zimbabwean member of the Shona people, and Nick Newton, an EnglishBarton, Laura; "'I was so incredibly self-conscious'" Guardian.co.uk, 28 May 2008 laboratory technician and artist.Lewis, Sian; "Thandie Newton: 'Condi was my hardest role ever'" Independent.co.uk, 31 October 2008 Her birthplace has been incorrectly reported to be Zambia in some biographies,"Thandie Newton Biography" Yahoo! Movies but she has confirmed in interviews that she was born in London.Williams, Kam; "Sweet as Thandie" KamWilliams.com, 24 March 2008''A Taste of My Life'', Series 4 (BBC Two, 4 June 2008) Thandie Newton – Quote: "Nigel Slater (host): You were born in London but you didn't stay here for long did you? You went down to Cornwall? Thandie Newton (answers): Actually I don't know how my mum and dad managed to do this. But we lived in Zambia, and my mum was pregnant with me. And I was born on a two-week trip back to London, and then we went back to Zambia and my brother was born there. And we ended up coming to England finally when I was three years old. So my dad could help out with the family antique business." The name "Thandiwe" means "beloved" in Ndebele, Zulu, Xhosa or Swati, and "Thandie" is pronounced in English. Regarding her childhood, Newton remarked at a TED conference, "From about the age of 5, I was aware that I didn't fit. I was the black, atheist kid in the all-white, Catholic school run by nuns. I was an anomaly." Newton was brought up in London and Penzance, Cornwall and studied dance at the Tring Park School for the Performing Arts. Between 1992 and 1995, Newton attended Downing College, Cambridge, where she studied social anthropology."News and Events: Downing alumna Thandie Newton wins BAFTA award" Dow.Cam.ac.uk Career After the film Flirting (1991), Newton played a faithful house slave "Yvette" in the Brad Pitt/Tom Cruise film Interview with the Vampire (1994). Newton appeared in the Merchant Ivory production of Jefferson in Paris as Sally Hemings, followed by Jonathan Demme's drama Beloved, based on Toni Morrison's novel (1998), in which she played the title character, the ghost of a young slave girl whose mother murders her to save her from slavery. The film also starred Oprah Winfrey and Danny Glover. Newton then starred as Nyah Hall, again opposite Cruise, in Mission: Impossible 2. Her next role was in the low-budget film It Was an Accident, written by her husband, screenwriter Ol Parker.Thandie's Mission, Evening Standard, she also starred in the Guy Ritchie film "Rock n' Rolla" as a michivious accountant. 22 July 2005. Quote: ...but turned down the Lucy Liu role in Charlie's Angels in favour of making It Was An Accident, a minor film by her scriptwriter husband Ol Parker. Between 2003 and 2005, Newton played Makemba "Kem" Likasu, love interest of Dr. John Carter on the American television series ER. She reprised the role for the series finale in 2009. In 2004, she also appeared in The Chronicles of Riddick and Crash. Newton won a BAFTA award for Best Supporting Actress in 2006 for her role in Crash. She played Chris Gardner's wife, Linda Gardner, in The Pursuit of Happyness. Also in 2006, Newton performed on radio in a pantomime version of Cinderella."Doctor Who poised for radio panto" News.BBC.co.uk, 15 December 2006 In 2007, Newton co-starred with Eddie Murphy in the comedy Norbit a''s his love interest, and then opposite Simon Pegg as his ex-girlfriend in the 2008 comedy ''Run Fatboy Run. Newton next portrayed US National Security Advisor-turned Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice in W., Oliver Stone's film biography of President George W. Bush. The film was released 17 October 2008. Newton was an introducer at Wembley Stadium on 7 July 2007, for the UK leg of Live Earth. She was due to introduce Al Gore to the concert, but he was delayed, leaving Newton to tell jokes in an attempt to entertain the audience.Needham, Alex; "Live Earth: The live blog, part 2" Guardian.co.uk, 7 July 2007 Newton next portrayed fictional US First Daughter Laura Wilson in 2012, a disaster film directed by Roland Emmerich and released 13 November 2009. In July 2011, Newton delivered a TED Talk on "Embracing otherness, embracing myself." She discussed finding her "otherness" as a child growing up in two distinct cultures, and as an actress playing many different selves.Thandie Newton: Embracing otherness, embracing myself, TED, 15 July 2011' In 2012, she starred alongside Tyler Perry in the romantic drama film Good Deeds. In 2013, Newton starred in Rogue, the first original drama series for DirecTV's Audience Network. She left Rogue during the third season. In 2015, she starred in the US miniseries The Slap. In 2016, Newton began portraying Maeve Millay in HBO science fiction drama series Westworld, for which she won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, among other accolades. In 2017, she served as a narrator for the documentary entitled Bill Cosby: Fall of an American Icon, an expose on the sexual assault charges laid on Cosby, which aired on BBC One. Newton appeared as Val in the Star Wars film Solo: A Star Wars Story, which was released in May 2018. Personal life Newton married English writer, director, and producer Ol Parker in 1998. They have three children: daughters Ripley (b. 2000) and Nico (b. 2004), and son Booker Jombe (b. 2014). Newton had home births with all three of her children. She is vegan and was named PETA's "Sexiest Vegan of 2014" in the UK. In 2006 Newton contributed a foreword to We Wish: Hopes and Dreams of Cornwall's Children, a book of children's writing published in aid of the NSPCC. In it, she wrote vividly about her childhood memories of growing up in Cornwall, and the way in which the county's cultural heritage made it easy for her to "enrich every situation with layers of magic and meaning." In 2007 Newton sold her near-new BMW X5 and replaced it with a Toyota Prius after Greenpeace stuck a "This gas-guzzling 4x4 is causing climate change" sticker on her BMW. In 2008 Newton visited poverty-stricken Mali, describing it as a "humbling experience." She visited the village of Nampasso in the Ségou Region of the country. In 2013 Newton led the One Billion Rising flash mob in London, for an end to violence, and for justice and gender equality. David Schwimmer (who directed Run Fatboy Run) called the actress "the queen of practical jokes." Newton has expressed an affinity for Buddhism. In 2016, Newton stated she had been the victim of a director who repeatedly showed his friends a video of her in a sexually-graphic audition which she made as a teenager. Newton cited this experience as being a part of why she had taken the Westworld role, which involved substantial nudity, as it mirrored the experiences of survivors of sexual abuse while also asking moral questions about the meaning of humanity and what it means to be humane. In 2018, Newton spoke against Time's Up, a movement against sexual harassment, saying her disappointment at not being involved in the movement stemmed from the fact she was previously “ostracised” for speaking out about alleged sexual abuse by a director. She was ranked one of the best dressed women in 2018 by fashion website Net-a-Porter. Filmography Film Television Music video References External links * * }} Category:1972 births Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:Alumni of Downing College, Cambridge Category:Best Actress Empire Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress BAFTA Award winners Category:Black English actresses Category:English Buddhists Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Zimbabwean descent Category:English radio actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Living people Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People educated at Humphry Davy School Category:People educated at Tring Park School for the Performing Arts Category:People from Penzance Category:People from Westminster Category:Shona people Category:English atheists